


Roommates V

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute, First Meetings, Funny, Ghost!kuroko, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Kagami, Vampire!Aomine, Vampire!Kise, roommates au, vampire!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “My Maker,” Aomine explained. “He wants to meet you.”Meeting the In-Laws Part I





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing (aka I'm 1k words into) a prequel fic with AoKuro, but it got too depressing...so I wrote this instead!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FURIHATA!! Your chapter is coming soon~
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

“Who wants me to do what now?” Kagami asked, wondering if he’d heard correctly. When he arrived home from practice – no classes, since his college was on break – his two boyfriends ambushed him in the doorway, dragging him over to the couch to talk about something ‘very important.’

“My Maker,” Aomine explained. “He wants to meet you.”

“Your…Maker…” He swallowed.  Weren’t makers super old vampires?  Did he not approve of their relationship?  Or did he want to turn Kagami, too?

“Don’t overthink it.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “He just found out that I have a human lover and is, ya know…curious.”

“Curious,” Kuroko repeated in a monotone.  Whoever this Maker guy was, it was obvious that the ghost wasn’t his biggest fan.

“He invited us over for dinner tomorrow night,” he went on and Kagami froze.

“D-Dinner?”

“Calm down, Tiger, he’s not going to eat you,” the vampire sighed. “They'll be serving human food, okay?”

“Okay…” Kagami still wasn’t convinced.  He glanced over at Kuroko.

“I’m sure he just wants to welcome you into the family,” the ghost said. “There’s nothing to worry about, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah.” Aomine sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his lips automatically seeking out his pulse point. “Or, if you’re nervous, should Tetsu and I do something to take your mind off of it?”

 

Despite his lovers’ fantastic job of ‘distracting him,’ Kagami couldn’t stop thinking about meeting Aomine’s Maker.  The only information he’d gotten out of the two of them was that this particular vampire was very old and basically ruled over the entire Tokyo area.

The man sounded horrifying.

“Kagami, you okay?”

He jumped when one of his teammates placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Whoa, shit, sorry,” he quickly apologized. “I zoned out for a second there.”

“No big.” The other man offered him a smile.  He wasn’t a regular, but he was always at every practice, working on his technique and helping the managers get the training schedules together.  He was a good guy.  “The coach is asking for the first-string members to meet with him on the other court,” he informed him.

“Uh, sure.” Kagami stood up and scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to forget about his impending dinner plans later that evening. “Thanks, Furi.”

“Anytime.” Furihata nodded and then went over to fetch some of their other team members.

Kagami took a deep breath and walked toward the far court.  He could worry about impressing his vampirical father-in-law later. 

 

Time seemed to go by impossibly fast and suddenly Kagami was in the back of a taxi, clad in a suit he’d worn once for his coming of age ceremony.  He leaned against the door and looked out the window.  It was already dark, the moon hanging low and heavy in the sky.

Kuroko hovered in the middle seat, not bothered by being squished between two men who were both well over six feet tall.  Then again, he probably couldn’t feel the press of their bodies while he was invisible.

Aomine, Kagami noted, cleaned up surprisingly well.  He wore a fine suit – which Kuroko had practically forced onto his person – and his short hair was slicked back.  He looked good.

But not good enough to distract Kagami from how nervous he was.

“Deep breaths, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered, loud enough so he’d hear it over the crunch of the gravel below the tires, but quiet enough so the taxi driver wouldn’t question a third voice.

“We’ve arrived,” their chauffeur said.

“What do we owe you?” Kagami reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, but the other man waved his hand in dismissal.

“It’s been taken care of.” He pointed toward the wrought iron gates of the large stone fence before them.

“Of course, it has.” Aomine muttered, sounding annoyed, before he opened his door and stepped out.  Kagami did the same, Kuroko floating after him.

The heavy gates opened automatically, as if sensing their presence.  From there, it was a short walk to the front door of the palatial mansion.

“Your Maker…lives here?” Kagami asked, staring up at the humongous house.  It made sense, though.  Since Aomine’s Maker was so old, he’d probably saved up a lot of money.  Still, it was impressive.

When they arrived at the front step, Aomine knocked on the door.  Kagami's heart was jackhammering in his chest.  This was it.  This was it.

“Calm down, Tiger,” Aomine hissed at him. “They can hear you inside.”

Yeah, _that_ was going to slow his pulse down.

Just then, the front door opened, the thick mahogany creaking on its hinges.  Kagami expected a well-dressed and snooty-looking butler to appear, so he was taken by surprise when a bubbly blond answered.

“Kurokocchi! Aominecchi!” he cheered, jumping out and hugging the latter, since he phased through the first. “It’s been ages!” He pulled back and flashed a thousand-watt smile, his perfectly straight teeth and elongated fangs catching the light.

“Not long enough,” Aomine mumbled and then elbowed himself in the ribs – Kuroko’s work, no doubt.

“And this must be the Kagami I’ve heard so much about!” The blond turned toward Kagami, his golden eyes sparkling and downright mesmerizing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He held his hand out, waiting for Kagami to take it.

“Uh..likewise.” Kagami shook his hand and furrowed his brow at the disappointed look he received in return.  Was he supposed to kiss it?  In an attempt to atone for his mistake, he quickly added, “I didn’t expect Aomine’s Maker to look so young.”

“Oh, you!” The other vampire was all smiles again. “I appreciate the compliment, but Aominecchi and I have the same Maker.”

“This is Kise,” Aomine introduced him and then shoved past the blond and into the house, knocking the other’s shoulder roughly.

“Ah, Aominecchi, mean!” Kise whined and followed after him.

Kagami looked over at Kuroko, unsure how to proceed.

“I would say the worst is over, but lying never helps in situations like this,” the ghost said simply before floating over the threshold and after the vampires. “Don’t dawdle, Kagami-kun.”

“Right.” Kagami sighed and followed.

The entryway was huge, at least four of the five stories tall with a sparkling chandelier that Kagami figured was easily the size of their living room.  They walked a bit further and through a set of double doors.

It looked as though they were the first to arrive and Kagami wondered if Aomine’s Maker always kept his guests waiting.

Kise took a seat on the plush couch and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, pulling on Aomine’s sleeve until the other sat beside him and begrudgingly looked at whatever photo the blond was trying to show him.

“Isn’t this one great?” Kise asked, turning the page and ignoring the way Aomine rolled his eyes.

“What’s that about?” Kagami gestured toward the vampires with his chin as he sat down on the loveseat, Kuroko hovering beside him.

“Kise-kun is a model,” Kuroko explained.

“A model?” Kagami furrowed his brow. “But I thought vampires didn’t show up in pictures?”

“With analog photography, no,” the ghost replied. “But Kise-kun’s contract requires that all of his shots be taken with digital cameras.”

Kagami chewed the inside of his cheek.  A vampirical loophole, huh?

A moment later, another set of double doors opened and Kagami watched as Kise and Aomine sat straight up, the former setting his magazine down to give the newcomer his full attention.

It was time.  Kagami swallowed and then took a deep breath.

“Thank you for coming.” The voice sounded familiar and much less authoritative than Kagami had imagined.  “It’s a pleasure to have you here in our home.” The man walked in, his posture a bit slouched and his light brown, overgrown bangs hanging in front of a pair of matching eyes.

“Furi?” Kagami stood up, shocked. “ _You’re_ the head vampire?”

Furihata’s eyes widened for a moment before he gave a little smirk.

“I do have a life outside of basketball, Kagami.”

No way.  No way.  But Kagami had seen Furihata out in the sun before.  Could really old vampires go out in the sun?

“Kouki, have our guests arrived?” another voice drifted in, sounding soft yet commanding at the same time.

“Aomine-san and Kuroko are here with their guest.” He looked over at Kagami.

“Ah, so Atsushi and his plus-one are late,” he mused, stepping into the room.  He wasn’t much taller than Furihata, but power and authority rolled off of him in waves.  He had cherry red hair and crimson eyes, which starkly contrasted with his pale, almost translucent skin.

He had to be Aomine’s Maker.

“Welcome, Kagami Taiga,” the man said, voice smooth like velvet. “I see you’ve already met Ryouta.” He gestured toward the blond.  “And it seems that you already know Kouki.” He wrapped a possessive arm around Furihata and narrowed his eyes. “Just how well do you know each other.”

“Sei,” Furihata said sternly. “Kagami is on my basketball team.”

“I see…” He faced Kagami again. “Akashi Seijuurou.” He bowed. “We’re waiting on a couple more guests,” he said, sauntering over and into an armchair and patting his lap, offering Furihata a seat.  The brunet gave a long-suffering sigh and pulled up the chair from a desk in the corner.

Kagami didn’t miss the frustration that flickered in Akashi’s eyes, but he did his best to ignore whatever was going on between the two of them.  A lover’s spat, maybe?  And why was Furihata so familiar with the leader of the vampires?

“Kagami Taiga.” Akashi caught his attention. “While we wait for our other guests to arrive, shall we get to know each other better?”

He looked to Kuroko for help, but the other was suddenly nowhere in sight.  And Kise had gone back to shoving his magazine in Aomine’s face, so he was no help, either.

Perfect.

“Uh…sure.” Kagami nodded, clearing his throat.

“Excellent.” Akashi laced his fingers and grinned, flashing sharp fangs. “For starters,” he began, the smile fading from his lips. “What are your intentions with my Daiki?”

Kagami’s blood ran cold.

 _Just_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...Poor Kagami...  
> Also, I hope everyone got that Simpsons Halloween Special reference~ ^^
> 
> Please look forward to the continuation as well as MuraHimu's POV coming soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
